


Time to be brave

by Ojha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ojha/pseuds/Ojha
Summary: In another life Robb follows his heart again but will his fate be the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ned supports Renly and they win the war but at the feast in Kings Landing, Robb meets a princess and falls in love.

Oh, how deep he had fallen. Not long ago he was the Young Wolf, the Lionslayer and the pride of the North. The whole world was at his feet and now? Now, he was locked in the dungeons of his Goodfather.

He should have listened to his parents and everyone else who had warned him. The Dornish are treacherous people. They can't be trusted. He should've listened but he didn't.

He had been blinded by Arianne's beauty,  by her sweet kisses and the promises of a life worthy of a king.

He gave up Wintefell and followed the beautiful princess to Dorne. For more than a year he had thought that he had proven everyone wrong. The days he would spend training with some of the best Dornish warriors and helping Arianne rule Dorne. The nights he would spend drinking sweet wine and losing himself in Arianne's body.

When their daughter was borne, he was the happiest man in the Seven Kingdoms. His happiness didn't last long. Robb didn't know what was wrong but he knew something had changed. 

Arianne became colder. Her smiles seemed forced and the look in her eyes was distant. They would still make love to each other but it wasn't the same. They used to spend hours afterwards talking, sharing their stories, secrets and hopes. Now, Arianne would just turn around and go to sleep or leave te room entirely. He was barely tolerated at her meetings with the Dornish lords. And then he was even assigned a guard but now he knows that the man's purpose was to spy on him and not keep him safe.

He had tried to ignore it. It is just the stress he would tell himself. Arianne has a lot on her mind. Ruling Dorne isn't easy. Soon everything will be like it was. 

That is until one morning he woke up in the dungeons, his head spinning from the potion that was mixed with his wine last night.

From that moment everything only got worse. Not only had Arianne betrayed him but the Targaryens were back in Westeros.

Daenerys Targaryen and a man claiming to be Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar and Elia, have landed in Dorne with their powerful army. They had dragged him out of his cell to witness their power. A large host made out of some ten thousand Unsullied, a Golden Company, sellswords and three dragons. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. It wasn't the size of their army or the dragons, it was their request. 

_Bend the knee and join them. Write a letter to his father and ask him to do the same. If he does they will show mercy and allow his father to take the black, if not Robb would die._

The choice was clear. He would never write that letter and it wasn't the dying that scared him. It was the thought of never seeing his family again. Never having a chance to apologize to his father. To say how sorry he was for being such a fool.

He told them to go fuck themselves and that earned him another beating but he didn't care. He deserved it.

Back in his cells, he started thinking. He had gambled and he had lost. But after a few days he had smiled again. He didn't know how to fake love or how to play their game of thrones but he did know one thing. He knew battles and wars. 

Since then he spent his time singing and laughing, which earned him a few more beatings from the guards. He just laughed louder.

Today was different. He was dragged again out of his cells to see the new king and the queen. This time it was in the grand hall. They sat at the high table surrounded by the Martells and other Dornish lords.

"Kneel before your King," the guard to his left shouted but Robb just snorted. The guard kicked him with his spear behind his knee and Robb kneeled.

"You have seen our armies and our dragons. Why do you still defy us?" The pretender spoke.

"Why do you deny me what is rightfully mine?"

"I have seen kings, I sat at their table and feasted with them. I fought beside them," Robb started.

"I don't know who you are Ser, but you are no king of mine." 

Another kick but this time on his back. 

"You think that you are betraying your family," the Dragon Queen spoke for the first time. A smug smile on her face.

"But you're not, you would be simply choosing the winning side and saving them. Their is no dishonor in that."

_What do you know about honour?_

"I have heard that honour is important to you. There is honour in saving your family."

_I will not give you any leverage over my father. Go ahead and kill me._

"Ah, you think your family can win," she tried to read his thoughts.

Aegon laughed mockingly at him and others joined him.

"We have ten thousand Unsullied soldiers," he shouted at the crowd and they cheered, "and the Golden Company. The whole of Dorne is with us." He continued and the hall cheered louder.

He drew his sword and raised it in the air.

"We have the dragons!" He finished.

"Aegon! Aegon! Aegon!" They shouted his name.

_Go ahead. March those Unsullied and your Golden Company north and see what happens. Let us see how your elephants and Unsullied will fare in the snow._

"Renly may have an larger army but the Field of fire showed us that numbers don't matter when you have dragons." He was one of those men that like the sound of his voice.

_Renly has the support of the Faith and the six kingdoms. With Tommen and Myrcella as his hostages even the Lannisters will back him. The fool thinks he is Aegon the Conqueror. I have seen Balerion's skull and it was larger than any of your dragons._

_Your arrogance will be youy downfall, just as it was Tywin's and mine._

"One last chance, swear your fealty to me and I will spare your life."

He thought about just spitting at the floor but decided against it.

"Before my chambers were oh so rudely moved to the cells," he threw a quick glance at Arianne, "there was a raven."

"Many ravens arrived recently." The Queen answered him

"Yes, but this was a white raven," Robb explained.

"Winter is _**here**_." Robb finished with the smile.

He couldn't help himself so he started laughing again but soon he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

"Arse." Robb groaned as he tried to rub the spot where he was hit. It seemed that they have decided to chain his arms and legs.

While he was fidgeting and trying to find a comfortable spot he heard the sound of the footsteps soon and his doors started opening.

_This is it. My time to be brave._

He was almost disappointed when Arianne came in. Obara was standing on her right side, a spear in her hand and ready to strike.

"Are you hurt?" She asked in a low tone.

He just stared at her. Was she serious?

"When you said you would show me whole of the Dorne, I didn't think that would include the cells, my love," Robb answered mockingly. It was hard to contain his anger but he would not give her that satisfaction.

"I understand that you feel betrayed and I don't blame you," she continued but Robb interrupted her.

"Oh, thank you so much. I was worried that it was all my fault." For some reason he remembered the Kingslayer, while he was his prisoner, and how the man had behaved even when the defeat was certain. It had bothered Robb to no end.

"It doesn't have to end this way Robb," she persisted. "One raven. Just one."

"I thought you knew me better than that," he answered whispering. Their marriage may have been false but deep down inside he had hoped that there was something real.

He was wrong. This was her final blow.

"I am a dead man and I know that. My father thought me how to die a long time ago. It doesn't matter to me, my family will..." But before he could finish his speech, Arianne marched into his face, grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"You stubborn fool! I am your family! I am the mother of your only child!" She shouted.

_And that is the only reason why I haven't snapped your neck by now. You are out of Obara's reach now, I could kill you and be done with it. You don't deserve a quick death._

_Without even looking, he knew that Obara had realized the same thing so he stepped back._

"You still don't understand why I laughed in the hall," it was time for his final blow.

"It doesn't matter who wins the war." He started chuckling. "Your side or mine. One day and I don't know when, it may be five, ten or twenty years from now, but one day our daughter will know the truth."

The petrified look on her face told him that she knew what he was going to say. 

"No matter what tales you spin or what lies you tell, the day will come when she will find out the truth. She will know that you have deprived her of her father, that you are the reason she grew up without a loving father."

That was his greatest regret. He would never see his daughter again but there was no other way. 

_I'm sorry my little princess but your grandfather will not rest until you are safe._

"When that day comes you will know by the look in her eyes. There will be no warmth or love in them. Just judgment."

_She will look at you the same way you looked at your father after you read that letter and on that day they I will have my vengeance._

As he watched the tears roll down her cheeks all he could think about was the life they would never share. The life that they used to dream about but that was never to become a reality.

"But you are right, you are the mother of my only child so listen carefully. My father will come and when he does, he will rain hell as you have never known down on you. My advice is send our daughter North and run. Run as far away as you can."

He knew that she would not listen but he had to try.

"Dorne has never been conquered," Obara spoke for the first time.

"Dorne has never faced my father," Robb answered.

"He is an honorable man but Baelor the Blessed he is not."

He took and deep breath and looked at his lady wife once more. Never before had he seen her so sad and yet so beautiful.

"When you see him, tell him that I'm sorry."

"So am I," she answered before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives._

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how this came but here it is. The idea was that dragons aren't unbeatable and that the Unsullied are overrated. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
